mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mewtwo
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = Various |Old=/J. NEWMAN's version/ (2008) |New=Camren Springer's version (2019) |Origin = Pokémon}} Mewtwo is a Pokémon from the Pokémon series that also makes an appearance as a playable character in the 3D fighting game, Pokkén Tournament. It is an artificially-created Legendary Pokémon of the Kanto region, created from Mew's DNA. Although it does not evolve from or into any known Pokémon, it does have two Mega Evolutions known as Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Mewtwo Y. It appears at #150 in both the Kanto and National Pokédexes. Through various experiments that took place in a secret laboratory located in Cinnabar Island Mansion, Mewtwo was created from the embryo of a pregnant Mew, with its DNA altered through scientific means. The whole process was an attempt create the most powerful Pokémon, which backfired when Mewtwo retaliated against the scientists and destroyed the lab in the process with its heightened psychic powers. It usually remains motionless in order to fully conserve its energy for battle, during which it thinks only of defeating its opponent. Due to its extreme levels of aggression, it has the most savage heart among all known Pokémon species. When it Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y, it becomes smaller and more closely resembles Mew as its psychic powers are heightened even further; by contrast, Mewtwo's body mass and physical combat skills are vastly increased when it becomes Mega Mewtwo X. In M.U.G.E.N, Mewtwo has been made by various different creators, most of which are based on its normal form. A version of Mewtwo also appears as one of two final bosses of Project Catch 'Em All, along with Lugia. J. NEWMAN's version With a grand total of nine attacks, no existing combos (not even infinites) and low stats, this Mewtwo isn't going to reach the Uber tier any time soon. The 100 Mega Shock!'s version It looks and sounds like Mewtwo's Super Smash Bros. Melee incarnation, but plays nothing like it. Though its attacks are quite slow, it can get a combo going with its very diverse moveset consisting of both ranged and melee attacks. Its huge file size may turn some heads, however, considering the impact it has on older computers and loading times. Alerkina4's version Alerkina4 dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon, and missed by a long shot, unless you consider 41 sprites strong. Giovanni wouldn't quite approve of anything that this character has to offer, whether it be sprites or gameplay. To rub the salt into the wound, it happens to be a spriteswap of Winnie The Pooh, one of the creator's bad habits. Nyancha's version Featuring sprites and moves based on its Super Smash Bros. counterpart, Mewtwo is a quick and floaty character that can rack up heavy damage through extensive and rather easy to pull off combos. The character features a similar mechanic to the Final Arm gauge from the creator's own Eeveelution characters, being able to activate one of two one-hit K.O. attacks once it's filled up, complete with cinematics and background music. Videos MUGEN Random Battle- Mewtwo vs Mr Incredible MUGEN - Mewtwo WIP Demonstration See also *Mega Mewtwo Y - One of Mewtwo's two possible Mega Evolutions Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Genderless Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Psychics Category:Clones Category:90's Characters